


Idiots

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots are frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

They're both idiots.

They have each other right in front of their faces and can't even see it. Is that how love works? Or is it just them?

I know that Brother and Winry will eventually end up together, really, it's quite obvious. So obvious that I'd even bet my life on it, but at times like these, when they're both bickering about useless things I just want to scream, "Kiss and get it over with already!"

Of course, I won't do it.

Instead, I'll wait patiently until it's over, observing everything that takes place while they are busy observing each other. It's funny how they think Granny and I don't notice the looks they give one another.

The only thing I don't understand is how it could be possible for two brilliant people to fall for each other and not notice it. He's a prodigy, a genius when it comes to alchemy and other studies. She's an amazing automail engineer, also a prodigy in her own field. But even with all of that genius, they can't seem to figure it out.

All they see in each other is a best friend and nothing more.

Idiots are so frustrating.


End file.
